


Clarity

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Lustershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Prompt:Instead of getting sent to the Fusion dimension after she's ripped away from the group in Synchro, Yuzu is sent back to Standard. At first she's not sure if it's real or some sort of trick, but when she encounters Masumi, she is so relieved to see someone from back home that she throws her arms around the astonished and still-really-not-sure-how-to-handle-having-a-crush Masumi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peppermint_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/gifts).



> I've never written Lustershipping. I've neve written Masumi.  
> But heck if I didn't give it a shot anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> (I hope it's not too bad)

“Yuya!” Yuzu screamed as the air around her seemed to rip open and an unseen force yanked her up, out of Yuya’s arms and through a rippling portal.

“Yuzu!”

Their hands missed each other by mere inches and the roaring of the wind filled her ears as she was pulled away and Yuya vanished before her eyes.

 

Yuzu groaned as she opened her eyes, her vision blurring from the pain of the impact on the hard, unforgiving ground. She rubbed her side as she sat up and blinked away the fog in her eyes, trying to get a look at her surroundings to figure out where she was, to figure out where the portal had sent her.

She definitely wasn’t in the Synchro dimension, it was far too quiet for that and a quick look revealed none of the many long laneways used for riding duels.

Pulling herself to her feet she looked around, the place wasn’t in ruins either, so that left only two options, Fusion and Standard.

But there was no way she could be home that easily could she? Being home, she wished it were true, it would be a dream come true if she could actually be home. But there was no way, it couldn’t be real.

Slowly she began to look around, taking in her surroundings, her guard still raised, just in case.

To one side of her was a river, the other a hill, and a little ways down the river was a small bridge.

“ _Wait, this looks familiar,_ ” she thought, running towards the bridge. “ _But there’s no way, I can’t be…_ ” She came to a stop near the bridge before running up the hill to the street, heart pounding in her chest, excitement racing through her veins, her hopes steadily rising. Oh if this were real and true…

Reaching the top of the hill she broke into a grin as she took in the familiar sight around her, the buildings and streets, the familiar shapes. Buildings she’d seen for the last 14 years of her life.

She was home! But, was it real? Or a dream?

 

“Yeah I know I know,” sighed Masumi, her duel disk held to her ear like a phone. “I’ll be there shortly.” Switching the call function off she lowered the disk from her ear, preparing to put it back on her arm when she heard something, someone calling he name.

“Masumi!”

Before she had a chance to react, a pink blur slammed into her and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her.

 

Masumi, Yuzu had only gotten a few steps down the road, still trying to decide if everything was real or a dream, or something else entirely, when she heard a familiar voice and saw Masumi turn onto the sidewalk.

A smile spread across her face and her eyes light up with joy. She really was home, and never had she been happier to see her fusion-using rival. If Masumi was there then it had to be real.

“Masumi!”

She ran towards Masumi and, overcome with joy and without so much as a second thought, threw her arms around the stunned girl. After everything she’d just been through, a familiar face was a godsend, because it meant she really was home.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you!”

As her arms found their way around Masumi she knew this was real, because she could feel her. She could feel the warmth of her body, the rising and falling of her chest, the brush of fabric under her hands. It was real and she was home! And Yuzu couldn’t have been happier.

Masumi gaped; opening and closing her mouth several times, sound failing her each time.

“Y-y-yuzu?” she finally squeaked, a blush invading her face.

If she’d ever held any doubts about the validity of her crush, they were dashed the moment those arms found their way around her. She absolutely, definitely had a crush, and the object of said crush was willingly, enthusiastically, hugging her.

“You’re real.” Yuzu’s grip tightened as she buried her face into Masumi’s shoulder. “I’m so glad, I’m so glad to be home. I’m so glad to see someone again. I’m so glad this isn’t a dream.”

Masumi gulped, trying to wrap her head around the situation and find the right words to say. Yuzu was there, holding her, and it was real. And Yuzu was, crying?

“Yuzu?”

“I was so sacred, I thought I’d never see home again.”

Masumi bit her lip, what was she supposed to do? She didn’t have much experience comforting anyone, let alone cute girls crying into her arms.

“Um, it’s going to be ok?” she said half heartedly, patting Yuzu on the back gingerly, silently berating herself in the process.

‘ _Oh wow, real smooth there Masumi, way to look like a fool. That’s definitely how you comfort someone._ ’

“Why, why don’t you sit down and you can uh, tell me what happened? I mean, you’ve been missing for days.”

“I was in another dimension,” said Yuzu, wiping away tears as she looked up at Masumi.

Masumi’s eyes widened. “Another dimension?”

Yuzu nodded, unconsciously holding onto Masumi’s arm as the other girl walked her to a bench. “It was called the Synchro dimension. And it wasn’t a fun trip.”


End file.
